Don't Ever Change
by SunShadow8
Summary: So here's my first fanfiction!  I thought a Beatles romance would work nicely as a first attempt at fanfic writing and I desperately wanted to do one so here it is!  It's about a girl who goes to the past and meets these 4 wonderful musicians.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay well this is my first fanfiction as my summary said. I'm not really used to writing romances (or anything fictional as a matter of fact) But I'll get better I promise! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Beatles,of course, but Crystal was my idea.**

~Crystal's POV~

I stared at my white ceiling while gently strumming a few melancholy notes from my guitar. This always calmed me down and let my mind wander into dreams. I dreamed of me being someone important, like a governor, but I quickly decided that was not the best idea. Too much responsibility...maybe a teacher... a nice thought but no; I would rather be important without having to be involved with my patience with kids... Oh! I got it! a rock star! Yeah, they can be _huge!_

I increased the pace of my strumming and started to play _And Your Bird can Sing_. I imagined the roaring crowds and my name, Crystal Feary, up in big lights above the stage, but I snapped out of my dream when I forgot the next line to the song. I chuckled slightly but it ended in a depressed sigh. I knew this would _never_ happen... no way I could be that good, as good as the Beatles that is...

The Beatles... I could NEVER be like them; they were great I loved them and their music dearly. Millions of others loved them as well, they just had a certain feel to them that almost everyone seemed to love. Well, maybe they lost just a little of their like-ability as their career moved into the drug stage, but still, who could resist them? Of course, now they have been broken up for awhile… O great now _that _will make me sad too… _Nice going_, I thought,_ depress yourself, yeah, that will help ya out..._

I needed to clear my mind and my guitar wouldn't help, that would just make me think of my impossible music career and the non-mentionable break up of the Beatles even more. I decided it was best to take a walk down the street, but as I turned the corner, someone grabbed me and covered my mouth. I tried to kick, to punch, but his grip was strong.

"Shhhh... I will not hurt you," the stranger whispered, "You need to came with me, do not worry; just relax."

Then it went black...

**A/N: So there's the first chapter! Yeah,I know it was short but I'll make longer chapters later on. (Like the next one) Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Didn't want to leave people hanging for the second chapter so I added it right away. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: the Beatles and Lavender=not mine(Kaito X Len - Banana Split****'s) Crystal=Mine**

I awoke with a throbbing headache. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened to me. The last thing I remember I was walking down the street, then someone was there… and he grabbed me….. I knew he mumbled something but I couldn't recall what it was… I opened my eyes so I could go back to my house and take a long nap and grab some Advil for this killer headache, but as I turned I realized I was in a different street; one _without _my house! I looked down at myself to see if I perhaps was kidnapped, but I saw no signs of cuts or blood and I felt no pain besides my headache…. But what I did see was I had different clothes on! I could tell it wasn't modern; it looked like it was more of the 60s fashion. I started to slightly panic but when I saw a girl crying softly in a corner I clalmed down and immediately started in her direction. I was kind of a motherly type- one that will help when some one is in need. Her hair was all raven black except for one streak of lavender running through it. She had a purple tank top that was close to matching the color of the purple streak of hair,and her jeans flared out at the bottom. I rushed over to her even though I didn't know what was going on around me or where _I_ was.

"What's the matter?" My head throbbed slightly when I spoke.

She sniffed and looked at me scared to talk. "I… I'm lost"

"Oh dear! What's your name?"

"Lavender.." she said so softly I could barely hear her. She sniffed, trying to stop from crying anymore.

"What a lovely na-" a loud rumble from the sky interrupted me. "Oh my, looks like it's going to rain. Come on, let's find some shelter." I motioned for her to come with me and she hesitantly followed me down the street.

I looked around for somewhere to take shelter from the now pouring rain, but, to tell the truth, I was probably more lost than Lavender! I had no clue where there would be any kind of building! Luckily, in a couple of minutes, I saw a club ahead that said _The Cavern. _I rushed in with the girl still following at my heels.

We entered a room full of smoke, music, and people. The music I heard playing caught me off guard. I couldn't believe how good it sounded. I think Lavender felt the same way for she stood in awe of the band on stage just like me.

"Come on," I said, " Let's shake off the rain with some dancing!"

She laughed and ran on the dance floor. We both danced and danced for what seemed like hours, and when the band announced that they were done we let out a sad sigh.

That band… it seemed so familiar…. And the songs they played….. O my gosh, they were just like the Beatles! Well of course they couldn't be the Beatles, could they? After all I live in 2010 and they were broken up for years now…_there I go thinking of their break up again…_But maybe, just maybe, it was them…. The new clothes I had on was very 60s… and the club I was at… What was it called again? Oh, the Cavern! That's where the Beatles performed most of their early years! Now, I know you would say that It all made sense now, but, being the hardhead I was, I chose to believe I was not here, in the 60s; I was simply dreaming_._ _Maybe I fell asleep while playing my guitar, I was pretty tired. And Lavender's clothes… they seem modern…_I shook out of my deep thought and turned to Lavender who was standing in the corner. Her eyes were focused on a single point on the floor; it looked like she was on the verge of crying again. I walked over hoping to comfort her.

"So, you said your name was Lavender?" I said as I stood next her.

"Yeah but you can call me Lavvy…" She finally looked up at me and held out her hand to shake. Her eyes looked red. "What's your name?"

"Crystal. Nice to meet you." We shook hands and looked at the people chatting and dancing. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17...you?"

"19...uh…do you like the band?"

"Oh yes! I loved them what was their name? Oh yeah, the Beatles! Have you heard of them before? They play here often, ya know." She seemed overly excited about this band, but if what she was saying was true, they were the Beatles, I understand her behavior.

"I have heard of them a little but I never thought to see them, but now that I did, I see why everyone likes them." I of course knew how great they were but in case I _did_ go back in time I figured it was best not to say anything. Hey, anything could happen, right?

We stood in silence, not sure of what to say anymore. I looked at the ground for a second, but I soon remembered we were both lost! How are we going to find somewhere to stay tonight, somewhere to eat? I shot up my head "Didn't you say you were lost?"

"Yes, I can't believe I forgot something as important as my way back home!" I could it was easy to get lost... She looked as if she was unsure of something; that something wasn't right. Why would she use such a bad excuse for being lost, there was need to explain, everybody got lost once in a while. I knew that there was something she was hiding, but I couldn't ask her then. We had more important things to worry about. "Do you know your way around town?"

"Uh… No…" I tried to think of a way to explain why but anything that came to my mind didn't sound practical, so I said the only thing I could think of. " I, uh, well I just moved here and I went out for a walk to see around the town… I guess I went a little too far." She seemed to believe me and she nodded slightly.

"What are we going to do then?"

I looked around and I saw the band leaving. Oh yeah, they're supposed to be the Beatles… I pointed at them "Why don't we follow them? Ya know ask for directions."

She nodded and we followed them at a safe distance, hoping they could give directions.

**A/N: Second chapter done! I'll be done with the third soon. Please Review, it's much appriciated! And thanks to Kaito X Len Banana Split for the help, your the best! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's another chapter ready to read! Another thanks to Kaito X Len - Banana split! You can't get a better person for help with fanfics!**

**disclaimer: the Beatles=not mine Lavvy= not mine Crystal = mine Get it XD**

~Paul's POV~

"That's all folks!" John said as we finished our last song. I was very tired; after all we had been performing for quite awhile. I sighed and turned to my band mates.

"Could we go home now?" I asked, irritated about how long our performance was. We normally only play for about thirty minutes, but for some reason John decided it was best to play for about two hours. Probably just to get me angry.

"Aww, our sweet little Paulie is tired." John made a fake sad face "Well it is past your bed time mister!" He scolded me like a mother would and shook his finger at me "You shouldn't be up this late!"

"Oh, sod off John!" I packed up my bass and got ready to leave.

"I'm with Paul, it was a hard show out there!" George said as he, too, got ready to leave.

"Fine, fine! Let's just leave then!" John marched out the door and picked up his guitar case "Ya comin?" We followed John out the door quickly hoping that no fans would see us and ask us for autographs or anything. As we walked down the street I got that eerie feeling that someone was following us. Sure enough when I turned around I saw two birds following us. They both were easy on the eyes, but the one in purple didn't seem to know 60s fashion and she seemed younger than the other girl.

"What do _you _want!" I practically yelled, getting attention of me other mates.

"I'm sorry? I was just going to ask for-"

"No! We just want to go home! Go away!" John rudely interrupted.

"I was going to ask for directions. But now I see that your obliviously to busy to even have any manners!" The fashionable girl looked pretty upset at us.

"Please excuse me mate," George said politely. "directions to where?"

"Somewhere to eat." The younger bird said.

"We were just going to a diner, you can come with us if ya want." I looked at George in disbelief.

"I thought we were going back h-" George elbowed me in the gut.

"Ow!" I pouted, crossing my arms. The younger bird giggled and pulled out a wooden sword from her bag.

"I gots a sword." "Why?" Ringo asked. "'Cuz I might need to stab someone in a place that should not be stabbed. You never know." She waved the sword in front of all of us.

"Does that mean us?" John was wide-eyed. The bird looked at John like he was crazy.

"Heck no! I wouldn't wanna hurt my favorite rhythm guitarist in the world!" She put the sword back. The older bird face-palmed.

"Well, come on then, let's go. I'm famished." George walked towards a diner a block away. The rest of us followed. When we all got a booth, the younger bird started to look out he window. She had zoned out.

"Lavender! Earth to Lavender!" The older bird waved her hand in front of the other girl's... Okay, Lavender's face.

"Aww! Crystal! I was havin' the bestest daydream EVAR! Fn-imi-neh! Fwee-boo!" Lavender waved her hands in the weirdest fashion, trying to shoo the other away.

George laughed. "Evar? The gibberish? And the wrist seizure? What's the matter with you?" George said between laughing sprees.

"Many, many things." Lavender shook her head. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lavender, and I'm 17 years old. You can call me Lavvy or Lav. Just don't pee on me. Please." She said.

"Why would we... oh. Ew!" Ringo shuddered.

"I know. But just in case any of you thought it would be funny to, my sword will go up your thingers if you try it." Lav threatened.

"You're a violent little one." John said.

"Violent and sadistic. Not a good combo." Lav grinned evilly.

"I'm Crystal. I'm 19 years old, and basically Lav's guardian for now." The other bird added.

"Hello, Crystal. I'm George, that's Paul, John, and Ringo." We each waved as George called our names.

"Nice to meet you." Lav smiled. My stomach growled as the waitress set down the food. "Alright food's here! Let's eat!" We all ate the food, and in the blink of an eye, it was gone.

"Thank you for the meal." Crystal said politely.

"It was no problem! Where you heading to now?" I said with a smile on my face, but when I asked, the two looked at each other; it seemed like they were trying to find an excuse of some sort.

"Err… Well, back to Lav's place." The older one answered after a few moments of silence.

"Do you need a lift there?" John asked trying to find his keys.

"That would be awful kind of you. Lavvy do you remember the way back?"

"Uh… well, I um well…"

"Do you know your address?"

"Heh… you see I um.."

"You don't remember! Oh what are we going to do now?" Crystal seemed to panicked over the whole situation.

"You know, there's a hotel where you guys can rent a room until you remember your way back…" George informed them.

"Oh really? Could you please drop us off there?"

"Sure, luv…. Just let me find me keys here.." John pulled out his keys from his pocket and escorted us the car.

"Hey I was thinking," I said as we pulled up to the hotel, "We're going to perform at the Cavern again tomorrow. You wanna come?" Both Crystal and Lavender's eyes seemed to light up.

"Yes!" They both said simultaneously. We were really that good?

"Gear! See you tomorrow then!"

They said their goodbyes and waved before entering the hotel.

**A/N You like? You despise? You wish I would just jump off a cliff since I'm so bad at writing?(that would hurt a little) Tell me in a review! Thanks to Kaito again! Thanks for reading! You get a fairy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay well this chapter explains alot about Lav right away. XD Once again thanks to Kaito X Len - Banana Split for all the help you gave! Hope you guys enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: The Beatles=not mine Lav=Kaito's Crystal=mine**

~Lav's POV~

"Thanks a bunch, chaps!" I called as the car drove away. I sighed. Today was such a strange day. First, I went back in time, and now I had met my idols. Weird, but awesome. "Hey, can I tell you something? Like, can you keep a secret?" I asked Crystal as she picked up the room keys.

"Sure. Let's go to our room first, and what's said in there stays in there alright?" She opened the door. The room was white and clean. I flopped on the bed, while Crystal sat down quietly. We were so different it was hilarious... but it fit. "Well... I come from the future." I blurted out. Crystal looked shocked. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"M-Me too! Oh my god!" Crystal hugged me, and I squeezed her back. We shared a girlish scream fest. We expected that no one would care or really listen to us. What we DIDN'T expect was a laugh from outside. It seemed we had forgotten to lock the door, and George stalked us back, opening our door in time to hear our secret. Creepy right? We didn't even hear him open the door.

"What are you talkin' about?" He snickered evilly. Oh no...

"W-W-What do you m-m-mean?" I stuttered. He laughed.

"I heard the whole conversation. You're from the future, eh? THAT'S why you didn't know where to go. It all fits into place." He sat down, interested in our conversation. He must have noticed our panicked faces, for he patted me on the shoulder. "I won't tell anyone... except for me mates. But Paul, John, and Rings have to SWEAR ON THEIR LIVES not to tell a living soul." He laughed got up to shut the door so we could talk a little more. "So... what's it like in the future, birds?" He asked.

"It's much more technologically advanced... other than that, basically the same." I shrugged. "Can we not talk about it... please?" I asked. It's bad to say things about the future in the past,right?

"Alright, love." George had the most amazing smile. I fell. Deep In love... I think he did too, as our eyes locked. I hoped he did.

"What, you just believe us and say it's okay if we don't say anything? I would expect you to be asking how famous you guys got and for your next songs and stuff like that." George looked at Crystal thus breaking his eyes from mine. _Thanks Crz, you just had to make it stop didn't you? _I thought.

"Well yeah, I mean if you look at Lavender here then you can just tell she not from this time… I mean just look at what she's wearing! She should at least be wearing a miniskirt."

"Wow thanks George way to make a girl look pretty." He just laughed and continued talking.

"Well, I gonna leave you birds alone for now, you know, so you can talk about your new found similarity. See ya tomorrow!" He left slightly snickering and I felt my heart fall. I wish he wouldn't go.

"How'd you get here then?" Crystal finally asked after making sure no one else was listening to our conversation.

"It was incredibly weird. Get this. I was carrying some groceries back to my house after going to the store and this guy just grabbed me out of nowhere! It was really creepy. He was like `You must come with me… do not worry just relax` or something like that. Isn't it just weird, Crz?" Took a breathe after my long explanation. I hadn't realized I had talked so fast.

"That is quite interesting… I got here the same way… at least that's the last thing I remembered happening back in my own, I mean our, time. I wonder why we_ needed_ to come… What can we do? I'm gonna get a headache just thinking about it! Wait-did you call me Crz?"

"Yeah Crz short for Crystal, you like?"

"It sounds pretty good for a nickname. Anyway, It's late I'm going to bed. We can talk over breakfast if you like." Crystal got up and laid down in her bed. "Good night."

"Awwww…. Already? We were getting to a good part! Why us you said last… Please continue." I sat at the edge of her bed waiting for her answer.

"I wasn't saying some bedtime story, I don't know the end. Now please go to bed!" She rolled over and covered her ear with her pillow.

"Fine party pooper. I'm going… Good night!" I jumped into my bed and stared at the wall wide awake. How could I go to sleep after a day like this? I have NO CLUE how Crz does it… _I wonder what she thought about the boys.. It looked like she was staring at Paul a little to me. _I giggled softly. _Maybe we both have Beatle crushes._

**A/N Hope you liked it! please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

~George's POV~

From the future, eh? That sure is interesting! I mean I thought there was a little something wrong with Lavender, but I never thought it would be because she was from the future! And what's the chances of them _both_ being from the future? Ok I got to stop saying future.

I called for a taxi, and when one came I greeted the driver with a wave and gave him the directions to John's. as soon as I sat down I went into deep thought.

The way Lavender looked at me… I think I saw something there in her eyes…. I looked at her the same way, at least I think… What was it? Was it happiness or was it perhaps sleepiness? I know it was something special… This girl is different from many others.. Well I guess her being from the future would change her like that… She's going to be hard to figure out. But still, Crystal seemed not so… how should I say it… I guess crazy is the best word. Crazy in a good way, that is.

The cab stopped and I thanked him and walked to John's door and gave it a loud knock. Boy will he think I'm just as crazy as Lav when he hears what I got to say!

~Crystal's POV~

I heard Lav jump into her bed as I tried to fall asleep… I pretended it was easy to, but in reality it is the hardest thing to do when you're all excited like this. I _just_ found our that Lavender was from the future too! Not only that, but we got there the same way! Was there really a reason or was it just a chance for us to have something special in our lives? And what's the reason or it being in the same time frame as the Beatles. I would think they would chose people that didn't know about them that they wouldn't accidentally say something really important like you two are dead. Ugh, I guess I'll have to wait and see….

I rolled over, releasing the pillow from my grasp and let it lay flat.

I don't know why everybody was so kind, I would think that since they were on their way of being big stars, all these fans would chase them and they would just tell them to leave them alone or cuss them out or something like that. They can't be nice to _every_ fan that finds them. Maybe I'm just thinking to logically, maybe they weren't near their high point in their career so they could treat everyone kind and give them more attention now. And Lav and George I saw how they looked at each other any fool could tell they fancy each other… But I wonder if anyone noticed the way I looked at Paul tonight.. I tried to make it not obvious, but first of all I had a _Beatle_ right in front of me, and second of all I had always had a crush on Paul even as a kid. Well, that was with the star Paul, he was probably different when you talked to him in his every day life, like he says in interviews he has two sides of him. The one that reporters and the paparazzi can talk to and the one he likes to have more privacy in, his life with his kids, family, and friends part. Man was I lucky that I have a chance to know both sides!


	6. Chapter 6

~Crystal's POV~

I woke up at about seven which surprised me since I actually fell asleep really late. I walked in the Lav's room hoping she would still be asleep, and sure enough she was. I let out a breathe, thankful I wouldn't have to start talking about yesterday right away explaining things to Lav can be a little hard, not that she was dumb or anything, she was just so energetic that it was hard to keep her in focus. I thought it would be nice to go grab some breakfast before she got up so she wouldn't pout about how hungry she was.

I walked down to the nearest shop buying a couple scones and some milk. I paid and I half jogged back. I didn't want Lav thinking I just left her.

I came in and closed the door quietly. I put our food on the table and went to Lav's room to wake her up.

"Lav? Lavvy dear?" I said quietly while shaking her.

"No! Don't eat my cookies purple bear! I got that wooden sword remember? Yeah, I didn't think so!" I laughed and shoved her nearly off the bed.

"Get up! You're having a nightmare!" I laughed.

"Hey! Did ya have to practically push me off the bed?" She yawned and got out off her blankets.

"Yeah! You were having this terrible nightmare where this bear was threatening to eat your cookies!" I was still laughing and struggled to say anything.

"HEY YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LIKE COOKIES!" She yelled

"Okay, okay just calm down! I got breakfast on the table ready for ya."

"Yay! What'd ya get?"

"Just some scones and milk… I don't want to run out of money you know."

"That'll do I guess… Hey how'd you get the money anyway?"

"I don't really know I just got it and some new clothes too…"

"I didn't get anything" She frowned.

"No, probably because I'm responsible and your… well… you." I smiled and took another bite of my scone.

"I'll take that as a complement!" She smiled too.

"Oh yeah, we need to go clothes shopping today. After all we only have the outfits we're wearing. Do you think we can go after breakfast?"

She groaned "Shopping? Come on we're in the sixties can't we go to some clubs or something instead?"

"In the daytime? I don't think so. Well hurry up! The quicker we get it done the sooner we can do some fun stuff." I know, I just sounded like a teacher there.

"What do you mean by fun?" She had stopped eating and was awaiting my answer.

"We'll think of that when we get there. But in the meantime please just finished." she shoved the last bit of her scone in her mouth and rushed to the door.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked down the street until we found a sevreal boutiques. We saw the nearest fashion store and entered. I was pretty excited since I always loved 60s fashion, but as for Lav I wasn't to sure what she thought

~Lav's POV~

EEEK! We're shopping in the 60's for 60's fashion! I'm so excited! EEEKK!

~Crystal's POV~

Whatever she thought about it I was going to make it a fun time for both of us. I looked around the store and pulled out a red dress for Lavender and I picked out a black one for me. I always thought that red and black were good together, so Lav's black hair and the dress I thought made a good combination. As for me, I just liked the dress so I pulled it, It didn't really match with my blonde hair and green eyes, but I thought it would still look good. We went into our changing rooms and emerged from them at the same time.

"Hey! It looks great! I think you should wear it tonight!" I smiled. It really did look good on her.

"The same for you! Let's buy 'em!"

"You don't want to look anymore?"

"No I do. But can't we buy them and still buy some others?"

"Of course! Let's hang onto these then!" We changed out of our dresses and into our original clothes. We found several other dresses and bought them too. Once we were done with the dresses we went to buy some accessories. We looked at each of them with sparkle in our eyes. They were all so pretty!

"Crz! Look at this one!" Lav was starring at a necklace that had a silver chain with onyx, ruby, and diamonds on it.

"That's gorgeous! Let's buy it!" I said. I hoped I wasn't blowing all of my money.

We put down the necklace and I pulled out my money and started to place it on the counter, but someone got there before me. "I got this one." he said as he slapped down his money before me.

"Really George! Oh my god thank you! You're so nice!" Lav had a huge smile on her face. I figured to let this one go since I thought it was something about them fancying each other. I wish Paul would do something like that for me… Well he probably doesn't even like me! Why would he? I sighed and looked back at George and Lav.

"No problem! I'm just being a gentlemen!" He picked up the necklace. "May I?" Lavvy shook her head and George put the necklace on her.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" George nodded his "your welcome" and turned to leave.

"I'd love to stay, but me band is rehearsing right now. I can't be late. See you tonight!" George waved and walked away. That was so sweet! Lav sure is a lucky lass!

We finished up our shopping an hour before the Beatles were going to perform at the Cavern. We run all the way back to the hotel and got ready as quickly as we could.

I wore the black dress I bought at the mall and curled my hair. I put on a red lipstick and some light purple eye shadow. Lav wore a Purple dress that she liked because it was purple(Figures) and she tied her hair in a ballroom bun; her lavender streak of hair running through it like the cinnamon in a cinnamon roll. She had a shiny lip-gloss on and some fake eyelashes. She had a dark purple eye shadow to match her dress. She looked so elegant!

"You look great!" I said as Lav finally finished getting ready.

"You too! We better hurry I don't want to miss the bestest band ever play!" She said as she grabbed my hand and rushed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so chapter 7 done! Once again another huge thanks to Kaito X Len - Banana split**

**Disclaimer: Beatles ,Lav =Not mine Crystal mine (Sorry I forgot this for chapters 5 and 6 but pretends it's there XD)**

~Crystal's POV~

I struggled to keep up as Lavender pulled me to the Cavern. I was rather nervous about today, I knew the Beatles professionally but I had no idea how they were normally like. Lav probably wasn't even worried. She seemed so excited!

He finally arrived at the cavern and entered, panting. I was glad to see that the Beatles were just setting up and didn't start playing yet. I sat at the bar and Lavender followed suit. Of course being the good girl I was I didn't order any alcohol and nether did Lavvy thankfully.

Music suddenly erupted from the speakers of the club. I immediately stood up ready to dance. Like always, they sounded amazing. John's perfect rock and roll voice, Paul's wonderful bass playing (especially on I Saw Her Standing There), Ringo's steady and powerful drumbeat, and George's spot -on guitar playing mad all of their songs almost hypnotizing. Lav and I danced in the crowd of people, but we got tired after about ten songs, so we sat back down at the bar.

"They never sound bad do they?" I asked.

"Never! What do you think they thought when George told 'em where we were from?" She tipped her head a little when she asked.

"Well, John probably laughed his head off saying that he couldn't believe he was tricked so easily, Paul probably said he was crazy, then asked him about how it was in future, and Ringo probably just said ok and moved on." I chuckled a little thinking how funny it would to see their reactions.

"Well, whatever they thought, we gotta wait to find out. For now let's just enjoy the music." I nodded in response and focused on the band I knew inside that she was dying from anticipation. Man, they looked so… so.. So amazing! I mean, what were the chances that they could have a band formed with four handsome men with so much talent and all be in Liverpool together!

"We've got a couple friends in the crowd 'ere, shall we introduce them lads?" George suddenly announced.

"We shall," Paul said "Will Crystal please stand up and… um wave your hand?" I stood up and wove my hand. "Ah! There you are! Say hi folks!" a mumbled chorus of hi's came through the crowd.

"Ah yes and will Lavender do the same?" George said. Lav stood and waved her hand fiercely. "So there you are! Would either of you gurls want to come up here and play a little with us?" I froze up. Play? With the BEATLES? What if I messed up? What if I got nervous and forgot the song? I remained frozen until Lav grabbed my arm and rushed towards the stage.

"Wait Lav-"

"Come on Crz, are you gonna pass up a chance to play with the Beatles?" I shook my head, defeated. " Good then lets go!"

"Can you guys play anything?" George asked as we got onto the stage.

"Wouldn't that be an appropriate question to ask _before_ you asked us to come play in front of all these people?" I hissed. "But yes. I can play a little guitar and some piano." I sighed.

"Well I can play some chords and sing!" Lav said clearly excited. George nodded and grabbed a electric guitar for me and an acoustic guitar for Lav.

"Can you sing some harmonies too?" Paul asked.

"I think I can manage." I smiled. If I was going to do this I was going to have fun.

"Good! Then you can share a mic with me." I nodded but inside I was screaming. Share a mike with _Paul McCartney?_

"Lav you can get your own mic 'cuase your gonna sing lead for us!" George said as he pulled the mic to her. " What song do you guys want to play?"

"Um.. You guys know Boys right?" I suggested. Lav and the lads nodded.

We started off and my hands started to shake. I played my guitar part just as I remembered and I thought I did a pretty good job, but when it came to the harmonies, I was a little nervous. I learned how to sing the lead s to their songs well, but the harmonies was a whole different story. The only experience I had was trying to play harmonies on the Beatles: Rock band. But, I got through it even though the magnificent Paul McCartney was using the same microphone as me. Which, by the way, almost made me scream when we started.

As for Lav, I was blown away. Her voice was smooth and beautiful! She seemed to remember all the chords to the song as well. When she started to sing, my mouth fell open and she looked at me and smirked, clearly laughing inside about my reaction.

We played for about twenty more minutes and decided it was time to quit. Rather I decided since my fingers felt like they were going to bleed.(Hey I wasn't use to playing for so long!) We put our guitars in our cases and talked for awhile since John wasn't ready to go home.

Lav's POV

I sighed. Finally. Everyone's gone, now for my piano. What, you never knew I've been playing piano for 14 years? Yeah... I have, and I've even composed a couple of pieces. What now! Yeah, I powned you! What! Back to my story. Well, I sat down at the piano, adjusted the seat to my liking, and started to play one of my own pieces. It was in C sharp minor, and it was the first piece I ever composed. My fingers flew across the keys, creating glorious melodies and harmonies. I was so absorbed in the music, I didn't hear George sneak up on me, and start to play guitar chords along to the piano. I didn't even jump, the quiet guitar just added a veil of majesty over the dominating piano. Yeah, I use really big words, get used to it. USE THE FRIGGIN DICTIONARY IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I SAID, GOD! Anyway, when I finished the song, George let the final guitar chord fade out, and he started to clap for me. I jumped, like, a foot in the air. I didn't really notice him being there, I was probably too lost in the music.

"That was amazing! Who wrote that?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper, he was so excited. I blushed.

"M-Me..." I murmured. His eyes widened.

Then he started to laugh. "Stop pulling my leg." He chuckled.

"I'm serious, I WROTE THAT!" I yelled. He flinched, probably 'cuz my voice was so loud.

"You just broke my left eardrum..." He joked.

"Sorry..." I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.

"It's OK. I can be deaf in one ear." He laughed... a sound more glorious than my music. I joined in. His laugh was really contagious.

"What are you two doin'? We gotta get goin' George!" John folded his arms. Apparently, we were so lost in each other, we didn't notice his arrival.

"Aww... we were making music..." George whined.

"Aww... we do that every day! Don't get your guitar strings in a tangle!" John sarcastically whined back. We all left the stage for home.


	8. Chapter 8

~Crystal's POV~

We left after a few minutes. I wanted to get back to the hotel quickly for I was incredibly tired. Playing with the Beatles could be SO tiring, them being so awesome and all.

I was almost asleep when we pulled up to hotel, but the squeaky brakes snapped me out of it. " Thanks lads! You were great tonight!" I said cheerfully as I exited the car.

"Thanks, so were you guys! By any chance would either of you like to come to rehearsal next time? It will be tomorrow at around 7 at John's." Paul asked.

No questions about the future? Nothing at all? Did George not tell them or something? Best not bring it up. "We'd love to… oh and can I talk to George for a second?"

"Huh? Uh, sure" George climbed out of the car and followed me to a place where we could talk and not be disturbed.

"George? Did you tell them yet?" I asked rather anxious for his answer.

"Yeah." He replied "But I told them not to make a big deal out of it. So far they're honoring it, right?"

"Well yeah… what did they say to you? I mean when you told them."

"Mostly just that they didn't believe me and I had no proof so… I was gonna ask you guys for something to prove my point."

"Well… We would if we had anything. It's not like we planned on coming here and we packed or something like that." I said.

"Well can you just tell them I'm telling the truth then?"

"I guess but I bet you they won't believe me either!" I sighed and walked over with George at my side.

"Hey guys? You know how George told you about… you know," I lowered my voice, "Me and Lav being from the future?" They nodded. "Well he was telling truth, you see." I said as I folded my arms and nodded.

"Really now? Hey George you got her into this too?" Paul said with a smile. "You really want us to believe this? Come on! No one can time travel." He chuckled.

"She's telling the truth!" Lav joined in. "We got here the same way, too."

"Give us some proof." John said.

"Lav," I said, "Come here." She walked up.

"Yeah?" she said.

"LOL, OMG I just heard about them did you? ROFL. Translate please."

She nodded "Laugh out loud, oh my god I just heard about them did you? Roll on floor laughing."

"XD Yeah they were funny! And what does XD mean?"

"It's a laughing face!" She said.

"And :) and :(?"

"A smiley face and a frownie face!" She smiled finally understanding what I was getting at.

"Uh…. What are you guys saying?"

"Future talk! There's this invention in the future where you use a type writer like thing to type and send messages to a friend.. Kinda like letters but without having to deliver it or even wait for it to get to the person. You don't even have to leave your home! It's called a computer." It was a lot harder then I thought to explain the idea of computer. "And you can search up anything you want on it like you guys… and it would give me all sorts of info on you."

"Uhhh… really? You didn't make that up?" Paul asked.

"How could I it would be an outrageous thought in this time for a girl like me." I replied.

Lav's POV"Well, I have a visual on a computer. Here..." I fished my awesome purple laptop out of my satchel. Yay, COMPUTER!

"Really? You had one all along?" Crz said, clearly angry that I didn't pull it out before she had to explain it, but hey! It was entertaining to hear her struggle to tell then about it!

"What's that?" Ringo asked.

"It's called a laptop." I circled my hand around it like those smexy women on the game shows.

"You can do all sorts of things on it, like play games, write, work, watch videos, listen to music, yadda yadda yadda, you probably don't CARE about the specifics..." I drawled, and laughed at my own joke. Yeah... I don't have many friends.

"Gear! Can you show us a bit?" We all sat on the steps to watch me open the laptop and go to YouTube.

"What's this?" John asked, pointing to the screen.

"It's a website called YouTube. It's where you can watch videos. Here's one of my faves." I typed in Vocaloid Paffendorf, one of the funniest videos evar, and let them watch.

"Oh my god what is THIS?" George shook his head and laughed. It's a pretty funny vid.

"THIS my friends... is what I do most of my days. I'm on the computer." I laughed at how absolutely pathetic I was.

"It's so cute~!" Paul squealed. We all turned to stare at him.

"Moving on... tomorrow I'll show you more vids. Go to sleep, you're gonna need it." I patted George's shoulder. They left in the cab, and Crz and I went into the hotel to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Crystal's POV

I woke up At 6:00 AM and took a quick shower. I got dressed and went to wake up Lav.

"Hey! Lav! Time to wake up!" I said while I combing my hair.

"Wha- Oh, fine fine, mother." She sat up, yawning, and stretched. "What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal of your choice." I replied and walked toward the kitchen.

"My fav!" She jumped up and ran to the kitchen. That's when everything stopped. I looked to Lav to see her looking around at the silenced world. She turned to me with a slightly amused face.

"Hey Crz! Did time just stop? That's so cool! What do you want to do first? We could throw some water up and see how it just sits still or... "

"Hm, how about figuring out why time stopped? And how would the water fall out of the cup if time- you know what, never mind" I said, letting out a sigh.

"Fine, fine we'll try to figure this out... gees."

"Hello, Crystal Feary, Lavender." I rapidly turned to see a man who looked about 23. He had blond hair and was in a t-shirt and jeans, average 2010 clothes.

"Wh- Who are you?" I asked.

"Someone who is wasting our time to play in stopped time! Oh wait, that doesn't sound right…" Lav said.

"No, I'm the person who brought you here, and I stopped time." he smirked.

"Oh really? Well then, I would like to thank you for this wonderful chance! I mean, getting to know the Beatles… It's just wonderful." Lav said, pretending to tear up at the end.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be calm, first of all, and to take this more seriously." He, said looking at both of us. I took a deep breathe and tried to slow my heart. Lav just rolled her eyes and waited patiently for him to continue. "Good. All you need to do for now is stay with the Beatles, got it?"

"That's it? Really?" I put my hand on my hip. "That's the only reason for bringing us here? Oh, and nice Beatles reference there."

"What?"

"stay _With the Beatles_, like the album..." He raised his eyebrow, and showed a very confused face. "Really? You don't get it?" I sighed, "Seriously, you'd think the guy that took us back in time_ to the Beatles_, would know the Beatles a little bit... You don't seem like the kind of guy that would be time controller or whatever you are..."

"Yeah," Lav replied, "It's seems like a pretty dumb reason to stop time and all. It's not like we wouldn't want to stay with them, but ya know... And you don't even know about the Beatles? That's sad..." Lav said, slightly shaking her head. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"Anyway... No, that's not the only reason." He turned around. "I will tell you that you need to stay with them on November 9, 1966, Crystal, you _must_ stay with Paul, don't let him out of your sight."

"November 9, 1966? That's 4 years from now!" Not that I was disappointed or anything, I just felt like it was going to be hard to stay on their good side for that long.

"Only four years? Can't we stay here a little longer?" Lav said, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Just stay with them. Lav, all you need to do is stay with George and keep him company." And with that, he vanished and time began flowing again.

"Sweet! I have absolutely NO problem staying George" Lav said, probably thinking of her wonderful future with the Beatle. "Well, anyway, where's the cereal?"

"On the table."

"Oh," she laughed. "I guess I'm blind!" I went to the kitchen with Lav and finished my breakfast. After that, it was time to go to rehearsal, which was luckily not that far away. On the way there, I couldn't figure out why November 9, 1966 was so important. Then I finally realized what day it was. That was the day that Paul supposedly died. Was the rumor true? Surely it couldn't be. NO ONE could look the same, have such an amazing voice, and play left-handed bass, guitar, piano, and some drums. There was just no way. I convinced myself I was wrong and pushed it out of my mind to try to have a good time at rehearsal.


End file.
